


SHSL Furry

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I have no regrets, Regrets, izuru is a furry, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru is a furry and makes fursonas for everyone but nobody wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHSL Furry

Izuru spent hours drawing the perfect OC.  
The perfect fursona.  
It's name was Blo'ody De'ath Do'g Ed'gy Dark'ness Sat'an  
He then entered the 77th class and said "Why are you all boring? Why do you not love my fursona?" Izuru cried except he was too cool to cry.  
He then made Super Luck Karma Death bl'oody Sa'tan edg'y dar'kness rav'en for Komaeda.  
Komaeda said "I don't want a fursona"  
Izuru said "Too bad."  
He then made Dea'th Sat'an Mec'hanic De'mon Bl'ood Di'sease for Souda.  
Souda was just like "Bro. Stop. Please."  
Izuru said "I will never stop until you all have a fursona"  
He also drew all of the 77th class as nekos and drew Natsumi a fursona that was Eb'ony Dark'ness Nor'mal Onii chan and Natsumi said "STOP IZURU IM DEAD UR OUT OF CONTROLLLLLL"  
and Izuru drew Yukizome a fursona that was Edg'y Sen'sei Miku Bl'ood Demen'tia Sata'n Malfoy  
"STOP YOU ROTTEN ORANGE" Yukizome said  
and soon everyone despaired and Junko said "Izuru stop you are worse than Gundam"  
And then Gundam said "That is IT Izuru! We need to have a.....Fursona off!"  
And their edgy OP Gary Stu fursonas fought and neither won and it was an eternal battle of Fursona.  
Everyone was finally safe from Izuru and Gundam as they fursona'd off for the rest of eternity.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> You have permission to kill me


End file.
